reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheev Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine was a human male Dark Lord of the Sith who was more commonly known as Darth Sidious. He was trained in the dark side of the Force by Darth Plagueis. Eventually, Sidious took on his own apprentice, Darth Maul, and killed his master. In his public persona, Sidious was the unassuming Senator Palpatine of Naboo, a position he used to manipulate galactic events to his own design. OtherWhen Sidious engineered the Invasion of Naboo and used the political crisis as a pretext to being elected Supreme Chancellor by the Galactic Senate. With Maul's defeat at the hands of the Jedi, Sidious was in need of a new apprentice. Dooku left the Jedi Order and was bestowed the title "Darth Tyranus" by Sidious. Together, they formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems to spark a galactic civil war. As Chancellor Palpatine, Sidious was given sweeping central, emergency powers to handle the Separatist crisis, and he raised the Grand Army of the Republic to fight the Clone Wars. The clone troopers in the Grand Army had been secretly commissioned by the Sith, and each contained a bio-chip with a preprogrammed protocol to eliminate the Jedi, the sworn enemies of the Sith, when the order was given. At the war's end, Sidious had gained almost total control over the Republic. With his new power, Sidious branded the Jedi as traitors and ordered the clones to execute Order 66, thus destroying the Jedi Order. With the Jedi destroyed, Sidious declared himself Emperor and transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Sidious also turned Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, to the dark side and anointed him Darth Vader. Darth Sidious had a residence on Coruscant, located in the Industrial Zone and hidden from the Jedi in the Force. He apparently allowed the shielding to lapse following his ascension as Emperor, since it was located by Obi-Wan Kenobi who confronted him. Sidious then introduced Kenobi to his new Sith apprentice, who Kenobi immediately recognized as Anakin Skywalker, to his shock and horror. Kenobi attacked Sidious, but Vader intervened. As Sidious's reluctant guest, Kenobi learned to speak and read all three Sith languages. He read most of Sidious's library and conversed with Sith holocrons, piecing together a centuries-long plot by the line of Bane to destroy the Jedi. Sidious taught Kenobi a variety of Sith techniques through painful instruction such as Shillanis and Force Lightning. When Jeila Vin was captured by Imperial agents, Sidious used her in order to break Kenobi. To save her from Sidious's torture, Kenobi agreed to accept the Sith as his master, being named Darth Venge, and continued his education under Sidious's direct tutelage. Sidious was almost killed by Kenobi on more than one occasion. Despite, or possibly because of, these struggles, Sidious revealed many secrets to Kenobi, including his personal cloning system. The capture of Mon Mothma provoked a crisis point. Ordering Kenobi to execute her, Kenobi instead facilitated her escape before making a final attempt to kill Sidious, destroying his clones before dueling him nearly to a standstill. Sidious unleashed a Force Storm, overwhelming Kenobi's defenses and severely injuring him. His weakened state allowed Sidious to bypass his mental defenses, risking the Alliance's safety and that of the Skywalker children. Determined to protect them at all costs, Kenobi attempted suicide before finally being smuggled to safety. Years pasted and the Empire expanded across the galaxy, including the building of the Death Star to maintain order and act as a symbol of fear. However, the Rebel Alliance was formed to resist Sidious' rule, and the Death Star was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. Sidious tasked Vader, Skywalker's father, with either destroying or turning the boy, and Vader ultimately brought Skywalker before his master during the Battle of Endor. There, Sidious attempted to turn Skywalker to the dark side, but Skywalker refused. As Sidious attempted to kill Luke, Vader was redeemed and turned on his master, killing himself and Sidious in the process. Category:Characters Category:Darksiders Category:Sith